icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGo Nuclear
iGo Nuclear 'is the 17th episode of the second season of ''iCarly and the 42nd episode overall. It was also titled "'''iGo Green." Plot Sam, Carly, and Freddie have to make environmentally friendly science projects for "Green Week." Carly plans on making a diorama of worms composting soil, but she is too afraid of worms to make it. Freddie makes an exquisitely fancy one with worms imported from Portugal, which disappoints Carly into just fashioning an "environmentally friendly" scooter with a car battery, which only goes 4 miles an hour and shorts out in the rain. Freddie and Carly fail, although they make projects ordinary teachers would approve of, but not their eccentric teacher Mr. Henning, on the grounds that Freddie's worms were flown in on an airplane and Carly's car battery requires a huge amount of power to charge, while Sam gets an "A" by doing an improvised speech on biodegradable packaging while eating an orange, having prepared nothing beforehand. To avoid going on the "Root and Berry Retreat" for extra credit alongside Freddie, Carly gets a week to make new projects. With the help of a physics expert named Cal, Carly builds an "environmentally friendly" generator and uses it to power an episode of iCarly, but when it turns out that Cal is a wanted criminal and built a illegal nuclear reactor, Carly has to go on the retreat to get a decent grade. Trivia *This episode is also known as "iGo Green" *At the very beginning of the episode, Ridgeway High School is seen as a completely different building compared to Ridgeway School shown in other episodes. The reason for this is unknown so far. *The case that supposedly contained the black market uranium has a Slavic text reading: "ПЛУТОНИЙ." This means "plutonium" in Russian. Cal said it comes from nature, which is a lie, because any element in the periodic table above number 92 (uranium) is too unstable to occur in nature, and plutonium's number on the periodic table is 94. *During the scene at the Groovy Smoothie, if the viewer listens very carefully, the theme song of Drake & Josh can be heard playing in the background. *In reality, Cal would've been an international criminal due to the fact he probably smuggled the plutonium from Russia. *Cal is on the FBI's Most Wanted list, which explains why he wore sunglasses during the iCarly segement to disguise himself from authorities. *Even though Mr. Henning sees the generator, which has the plutonium core clearly visible, he thinks it is a real environmentally friendly generator and says nothing until they are at the Groovy Smoothie. *The reason why Gibby goes on the retreat is because of an "underwear" incident. *This is the first appearance of Gibby's mother. *Sam gets an A, while, ironically, Carly and Freddie get a D-. *The road Carly uses to get to school with her scooter has been seen in iDo and the Victorious episodes "Freak the Freak Out" and "The Wood." The street is called "Leland Way", and it is located across the street from Nickelodeon on Sunset studios. *This episode aired on a Wednesday so it could be aired on Earth Day. This episode and iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo are the only episodes to air on a Wednesday. * Foreshadowing: When Carly asks Cal what the generator’s fuel supply is made of, Cal nervously says “Let’s just say it comes from nature,” foreshadowing the fact he’s a wanted criminal and the fuel supply contains an illegal substance. Goofs *Spencer's "tomato plant" is not a real tomato plant because the leaves are wrong - it is a tropical houseplant with tomatoes attached to it (it is not clear if the plant and tomatoes are real or artificial). *There are some goofs involving the nuclear generator: *# It`s far too small to generate any energy as uranium burns incredibly hot and needs super chilled water. *# It`s unclear how Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Cal, and Mr. Henning survived the radiation poisoning without radiation-proof suits. *# It`s unknown how the reactor didn`t blow up under the casing without any coolant, otherwise, a huge chunk of Seattle would be gone under casing if the reactor blew up. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Mr. Henning: Now, we all know that it's cool to recycle and be kind to the planet every week-- Sam: Can I be excused? Mr. Henning: You need to go to the restroom? Sam: Nah, I just hate this. Cop: He buys and sells black market uranium rods to create nuclear power, which is extremely illegal, you guys know anything about that? Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer: mumbling '' '''Spencer': I like smoothies. Mr. Henning: Well folks it's that time of the year again. Carly: Time for his yearly shower. Sam: Can I just conserve water by not flushing the toilet for a few days? Mr. Henning: I said "original!" I got rid of my toilet two years ago! Carly: and throws a worm at the ceiling Aww, you stuck to the ceiling. Carly: You think I'm pudgy. Spencer: I didn't say that. Carly: Maybe I should just leave the room before my skirt explodes! Spencer: I don't think that-- worm falls on Spencer's head ...a worm fell on my head. Freddie: You forgot about your Green Week project, didn't you? Sam: '''I didn't forget, I ''chose ''not to do it. '''Freddie: '''Okay, well then I guess you're gonna have to ''choose ''not to go on the Root and Berry Retreat to get extra credit. '''Sam: Yeah, here's my worried look. her hands up a mock scared look Oh no, mehhh, mehhh… Sam: class ''Behold, the humble orange. So many of our foods and beverages are sold with all kinds of needless packaging which end up right in our nation's trashcans. Well, I say to heck will packaging! If I'm thirsty I could just do this. ''her thumb into orange and drinks some of the juice Mmm, that was refreshing, but wait, now I'm hungry, well... orange See, I just had a drink and a snack, so I just dispose of the biodegradable orange carcass. orange peel out the window Freddie: WHAT? Noo! She just jammed her thumb into an orange! Mr. Henning: No! She just jammed her thumb into the future! That's an "A" for you, Sam! Sam: So, Cal, you got a teenaged brother? Maybe one a little better-looking than you? Spencer: Cal and I met down in the laundry room. He let me borrow his Stain Stick. Cal: Yeah, can I get that back? Spencer: Oh, yeah, sure. him something Cal: This is a pepperoni stick. Spencer ': his stomach ''Oh, my God, I'm in trouble. '''Mr. Henning: You built an illegal nuclear-power generator? Carly: Sorta…maybe…but I still get an A-plus, right? Henning shakes his head Carly: A-minus? Henning shakes his head again Carly: Root and Berry...? Henning nods. Carly looks on, dejectedly Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's Blog: Happy Earth Day, Earthlings! Category:Season 2 217 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Goofs